Contraband
Contraband are the objects that prisoners smuggle into prison or obtain inside the prison. Each prisoner can only carry one thing at a time, he will always carry it with him but may decide to hide it, usually in the prisoner's cell in a bed, toilet, or other objects in his/her cell. There are 4 types of contraband but all items can be traded for money. #Weapons - Used to attack prisoners and staff. Silent kill weapons attract less attention than noisier weapons used in fights. #Tools - Used to escape or cause destruction. #Narcotics - Booze, cigs, and drugs are all considered narcotics. #Luxuries - Most common luxuries are cell-phones. There are two traits of contraband, making it detectable. #Metal - Detectable by Metal Detector. #Smelly - Detectable by Dog Handler. When a prisoner with metal contraband goes through a metal detector, it will very likely set off an alarm and a guard will search that prisoner automatically. There is also a small chance of a false alarm. Dogs will automatically check nearby prisoners for smelly contraband, but are also susceptible to false alarms of both kinds. Alternatively, you can search any prisoner for contraband by left-clicking and then selecting "Search", or you could also trigger a shakedown and search the entire prison. If contraband is found, the prisoner will be escorted to a solitary cell or to his cell for lockdown depending on your punishment policy. You can change your punishment policy in the Policy tab in the Menu. The supply and demand of contraband can be seen through the intelligence tab, if the supply is high, a shakedown is recommended. Contraband can also be traded with other prisoners for money. Prisoners will carry contraband that they don't particularly want to sell. The price of contraband depends on the supply and demand of the contraband. The approximate prices of contraband can be seen in the dangers part of the Intelligence tab. Almost all contraband can be smuggled in. Contraband arrives to the prison in numerous ways: 1. Prisoners can arrive with contraband when they first come to your prison. To catch this contraband, build a reception area. 2. Contraband can be smuggled in by family in visitation. Be sure to have dog patrols around and in your visitation room or have secure visitation booths. 3. When prisoners are visiting their families and making phone calls to them, they can arrange for delivery of contraband to be thrown over an outside wall. Prisoners retrieve their contraband from the delivery or ground during free time or work time if there is no guard nearby. In order to stop this, make all outside areas (except the yard) staff-only. There is a limit to how far contraband can be thrown (10m), so also make sure that any outside areas are spaced sufficiently far from the outer perimeter of the prison. 4. Crate delivery. It is beneficial to have a dog patrol the delivery area and making sure all delivery boxes are carried through a metal detector. This will catch detectable contraband. 6. Weapons and Tools can be taken from certain rooms. Having a metal detector and dog patrols at every exit of a contraband source will catch most of it. 7. Many things can be stolen from storage, offices, security, morgue, and the armoury, with prisoners who are Janitorial Staff often lifting from the rooms they're cleaning. Rooms that your prisoners don't need to be in should be made Staff Only. As of Alpha 23 prisoners may consume their contraband (drugs or alcohol) and become intoxicated. Guards (especially dogs) may detect this behavior. List of Contraband: Contraband type by room Intelligence view shows which rooms are sources of contraband. A prison's layout should consider this to detect and contain contraband, by securing their exits with metal detectors and/or dog handlers. Category:Reports Category:Tips & Tricks Category:Contraband